Ikimoshi
"Loyal and always in his service." - Darknesslover5000 Ikimoshi (生き物魔道士 Ikimoshi) is a Mod Soul, and the companion of Dyan Arashi. It is unknown who her creator is. Appearance Ikimoshi has pale skin, bright blue-green eyes, and long, silver hair, the top tied up in buns, with long, twintails extended from said buns. She wears a red dress with gold lining. In this outfit, she shows cleavage, and her legs are also visible. Later, Kisuke created a different Gigai at her request. Ikimoshi now bears the appearance of a young, presumably teenage girl with a moderately large chest, slender figure and deep red eyes. Her hair is black, and is tied into two pigtails with ribbons, with her hair going down to her lower-chest. Ikimoshi's attire consists of a short top-dress which is black, and has blue trimmings on the edges of it. Coupled with this she has detached gloves and boots of the same design, finishing off the attire. Ikimoshi also has a habit of poking her tongue out, something she is trademarked for. In yet another upgrade performed upon her after synchronizing with the Susanoo Unit, Ikimoshi's appearance was changed to reflect her Enhanced Powered Form. Her hair becomes a stunning stark-white, with rosy tips at the ends. Her hair is tied into twintails which extend down to her knees that are held up in crimson bows; her bangs are also parted in the middle, extending down to her chest. There is a large clump of hair in-between her eyes; yet she keeps her regular scarlet eyes that she normally possesses. Ikimoshi now wears an azure kimono with an aquatic theme; etchings of fishes and coral can be seen patterned upon it. She wears a large, crimson obi sash and geta. Personality Ikimoshi is a hyperactive young girl. Possibly due to her powers, she loves animals, and is not fond of those who harm them. Upon becoming Dyan's companion, she now forces him to eat nothing but fruit and vegetables, getting severely upset if he eats meat, or fish or poultry. Despite not being Dyan's servant, she is fiercely loyal to him. She also seems to be in love with him, a feeling that is mutually returned. Ikimoshi openly states that she exists only for Dyan, and to be without Dyan would be the equivalent of death. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power: Being a modsoul, Ikimoshi possesses spiritual power. Exactly how much she has is unknown, but she is able to sense Dyan's spiritual power even after his Jinzen training, suggesting she is very strong. Enhanced Speed: Not being a Shinigami, Quincy, or Arrancar, she is unable to use any form of high speed movement, however, her natural speed is enough to just keep up with Dyan's Shikai form, proving that she is fast. Barrier Penetration: An ability Ikimoshi says she was created with. She is able to see through any concealing barriers, and can also walk through them as if they weren't there. She can pass this trait to anyone she touches. Special Abilities Ikimoshi's abilities, called "Ikimono Tsunagari" (生き物繋がり, Animal Link) by her, are the ability to both transform into, and control, various animals. Her ability to control animals seems to come from the staff she wields, but her ability to transform does not. She can transform into any animal she pleases, as long as she knows what it is. An animal she's never seen is an animal she cannot become. Some animal forms are awarded supernatural abilities, some are not. Her known forms are as listed: Owl: Her preferred animal form, Ikimoshi is capable of transforming into Owls of various species, her favorite being the Snowy Owl. In this form, she does not have much battle potental, but she serves as Dyan's messenger in this form, carry letters to and fro for him. Tiger: Her preferred form for battle is that of a White Bengal Tiger. In this form, she is noted to be much more durable and faster than a normal tiger. Also, in this form, she is not above devouring humans or Shinigami who get in her way, and is often noted to forget to wipe the blood when she returns to her normal form. Horse: Ikimoshi is able to transform into a pure white horse, strong enough to carry Dyan on her back. She is very fast in this form, able to keep up with a Captain-level Shinigami using Shunpo. ZERO-ARMS: Susanoo ZERO-ARMS: Susanoo (ゼロアームズ・須佐之, "Zeroāmuzu Susano'o", lit. ZERO-ARMS: He With The Ability To Help By All Means): Due to not being useful in battle because of her normal powers, Ikimsoho sought out Kaito Kurui to help her get stronger, and, using data from the Mizumizushii Hinagun, he created an enhanced form for Ikimoshi to greatly increase her battle potential. However, due to failing of the experiment, Kaito decided it would be the perfect time to conduct an "experiment", and he took the Susano'o, one of the [[Sanshu no Jingi|'Sanshu no Jingi' (三種の神器, "Three Sacred Treasures")]], and incorporated it into her body. In this form, she greatly resembles Klar, whose data Kaito based the new appearance on. She ages considerably, and her hair, while retaining it's twintail-style, lengthens to below her waist and becomes pure white, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face, while her eyes become a light-green. Her attire, like the Mizumizushii Hinagun, consists of a tight battle-suit, light grey in colour with minor touches of black lining. She wears detatched sleeves that cover her arm completely, along with "brackets" on each wrist. The outfit is revealing enough to reveal a large amount of her newly gained cleavage, as well as tight boots of similar colour that extend past her knees up to her thighs. She wears similar "brackets" around her ankles that she does around her wrists. This form grants her a large amount of new powers, forsaking the animal abilities she can use in her normal form, making it seem like something that was "tacked on" due to it's lack of any relation to her former powers. Ikimoshi prides herself in this form as it allows her to fight equally with Dyan in battle. Her abilities are as follows: *'Immense Spiritual Power:' Thanks to the unique, ahem, 'formation' of the armour causing a reaction with Ikimoshi's own spiritual power, her spiritual pressure recieves a very sharp increase, to the point that it seems as if it weren't Ikimoshi anymore, but a completely different, far more powerful being taking her place. At its highest output, Ikimoshi is able to stand in the presence of Captain-level foes and not faint, even actually instilling fear in them. Her spiritual pressure takes the form of the visage of an enormous white owl with crimson eyes which covers her and surrounds her entirety. *'Incredible Speed': Kaito was able to sample a portion of the spiritual energy Dyan emits in Bankai and reverse-engineer it; essentially replicating the effect of Dyan's Tensa Zangetsu and charging it within Ikimoshi's greaves; enabling her to takes all the power of this form and compress it into an extremely small, hyper-condensed form. Then, she uses her new gained power to perform astoundingly high-speed combat. With her new speed, she can create afterimages of herself to confuse opponents. However, due to being a mere replication, utilizing this speed at full-pelt strains Ikimoshi somewhat, though going by her reactions after battle, this is hardly a problem. *'High Strength': In her Enhanced Powered Form, Ikimoshi's strength is drastically enhanced to the point that she can match Dyan blow-for-blow in a sparring match; it should be noted that with every punch or kick she releases, it causes friction with the hydrogen in the air, unleashing small explosions. On top of that, Ikimoshi is now able to shatter seki-sekki with her kicks, and her roundhouse kick is able to fell a low-level Captain. *'Enhanced Durability': The armour Ikimoshi is clad in while in Enhanced Powered Form highly auguments her physical durability, to the point that she can withstand high level Way of Destruction spells with seemingly little to no effort. It is hinted that the armour actually does little in regards to her durability, and the Anti-Spirition Field which is one of the properties that the armour bestows upon her manipulates and reverses the spiritual particles that composes the armour; forming a small defensive field of sorts. Nevertheless, Ikimoshi has demonstrated great ability to the point that Dyan worries she could wear the pants in their relationship if she gets any stronger. *'Anti-Spiriton Mechanism': The Anti-Spiriton Field is manifested by reversing the properties of the spiritual particles that make up Ikimoshi's body, enabling her to disrupt the spiritual particles of all that oppose her; an anti-spiritual particle field of sorts which surrounds her body; which she can fire outwards as destructive blasts. Additional properties of the Anti-Spiriton Field include high destructive potential to living beings and inanimate objects. The Anti-Spirition Field is partly based on the electromagnetic pulse (EMP) technology, which knocks out all electronic devices in a large radius. **'Rei Bunkatsu' (零分割, "Divide Zero"): One of the many purely offensive uses that the Enhanced Powered Form has; and the most used. The gauntlets convert Ikimoshi's reiatsu into the Anti-Spiriton Field, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration. With a single hand movement, Ikimoshi unleashes a compressed orb of circling crimson reiatsu, with several golden reiatsu whips encircling around the compressed orb, having an almost spherical tornado-like appearance which flows out of the blade and fires at an opponent in the arc of the swing of her arm. When utilized at full-power, it gives off the appearance of a owl upon being fired from her arm. ***'Rei Bunkatsu Nisshoku' (零分割日食, "Divide Zero Eclipse"): Rei Bunkatsu Nisshoku is the ultimate technique of Ikimoshi's Enhanced Power Form. It is referred to as "Eclipse" because of its power; it causes an "eclipse" that blinds all forms of spiritons in the area through an enormous Anti-Spiriton Field. First, Ikimoshi seemingly generates a blade of golden energy out of thin air, and grabs it. Doing so brings forth a massive veil of golden Anti-Spiriton Field that covers the surrounding area and illuminates the sky, creating a huge Anti-Spiriton Field which halts the heart-beat of living beings, disables all abilities, diffuses all spiritons, and even cancels Zanpakutō releases regardless of strength and Fullbring abilities in a second. The energy then recedes, dissipating into the sky. However, using this ability taxes Ikimoshi significantly, to the point that she needs to use it straight away in her new form; and even then it will cause her to transform back. **'Anti-Spiriton Regen': The Anti-Spiriton Field allows Ikimoshi to recover from physical damage at astonishing speeds. Ikimoshi uses this ability to regenerate a cut-off arm within a mere moment, since it is not a serious injury for her. In addition, Ikimoshi's body now carries several abnormal physical changes, including the common regeneration ability. One of her changes is against blade attacks, i.e. "steel eroding". However, if a technique proves too powerful for the changes to counteract, then the attack has the chance to break through the changes and strike Ikimoshi. **'Spiritual Swords': Through the Anti-Spiriton Field, Ikimoshi is able to reverse even her own spiritual particles and project them outwards, shaping and solidifying them into futuristic-looking katanas. These swords have impossibly sharp blades due to being formed out of anti-spiriton spiritual particles, and they possess numerous functions due to the method of their constructions, which are yet to be revealed. Ikimoshi is able to form as many blades as she wishes; even attacking with storms of them at a time. ***'Telekinesis': As an extension of the above, Ikimoshi, using her thoughts alone, is able to control and direct the blades she forms either through her brain or hand gestures, sometimes even with a invocation. In addition, she can now utilize telekinesis when it has nothing to do with said spiritual blades, giving her the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. *'Kidō Nullifier:' By entering a "command code" into the brackets on her wrists, Ikimoshi can release an invisible, undetectable wave that simply causes all Kidō to "cease". The wave doesn't spread far, but moves out in a full circle, giving it a high success rate when employed. *'Spiritual Wave Enhancer': By using the anti-spiriton properties, Ikimoshi reverses them and transforms the anti-spiriton device into an enhancer to pure masses of spiritual energy, which means she can serve as the perfect partner to Dyan even more, enhancing his Getsuga attacks drastically. Trivia *Her name translates into "animal mage". *Her preference to becoming a Snowy Owl, and habit of being a messenger in said form, are a reference to Hedwig, the magical familiar of Harry Potter from the Harry Potter series. *Despite being averse to eating animal flesh, she has, on multiple occasions, devoured (or threatened to devour) people who get too close to Dyan, often taking on tiger form to do so. *Many of the abilities in Ikimoshi's Enhanced Powered Form were created by Per. All credit goes to her, as she rightfully deserves it :P